homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starteen*
CG is here. Ban him now! --This Is SPARTA!!!' 01:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You forgot to unban Sonic Smash. He never really did send those links to CG. He's asking me for you to unban him. --This Is SPARTA!!!' 01:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) OK, YOU! LISTEN UP PLEASE! OK, YOU! LISTEN UP PLEASE! I DID send a link of 4chan.org to Umbreon. You know why? 4CHAN is troll heaven. He was acting like a complete sissy - he insulted my friend calling him an "Asshole", telling him to "Screw himself", and a whole lot of other things. I sent him to 4chan in hopes that he'd realize that the world isn't sunshine and lolipops and that he'd grow up and toughen up. 4chan is indeed a porn site, but only parts of it. The parts that are are CLEARLY marked, so you aren't going to hit with porn in your face. The hilarious part about all this is the fact that he insulted my friend because he said "Lol". Yep. He said "lol" and Umbreon shot all of this at him. He immediatly begins insulting me without end, calling me a "pedophile" and "fucker". He's gotten into MULTIPLE arguments on SWF. He has something that makes him overreact to EVERYTHING. Literally EVERYTHING. He's even put some inappropriate content in our chat before *Basically trying to get sex going in a RP* and he godmodded, too. All of this, combined with the fact you banned me without even making the slightest attempt to discuss it with me, or even give a reason WHY you banned me, has made me just a BIT upset, to say the least. The fact that you're ignoring the not one, but two people, telling you to unban me is outrageous and is a horrible reflection on SWF's image that makes me wonder if all the admins there will simply ban people without asking questions first. If you aren't going to unban me, just at least try to get some contact with me and tell me THE ROYAL HECK WHY. =/... I'm sorry about basically flaming you earlier, Kit. I was just a bit angry and I don't think I realized that I may have offended you. SonicSmash 15:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) lol, Thanks! Expect my H*R fanfic in a little while... --This Is SPARTA!!!' 18:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ummm Why was I banned from SFW? I didn't do anything wrong. Chris Talk to 12 ' Yeah? --This Is 'SPARTA!!!' 22:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean....? --This Is SPARTA!!!' 22:14, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sorry it took me a while, I was doing the technical stuff for a play at my church. --This Is SPARTA!!!' 01:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Wow, this is an honor! Thanks alot for your trust! --This Is SPARTA!!!' 13:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Kewl&Thanx! What does he look like?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 18:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Okee Dokee.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 19:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hiya! its meeeeee! dont mind my username XD i just wanted to sound cool. if you dont know who i am, then just think the opposite of my username ;)SaddenedDarkness 23:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hi :D yayz its StrongSad!!! lol my name contradicts my username XDSaddenedDarkness 23:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) eep! the shoutbox isnt working for me :0SaddenedDarkness 00:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hmmm, i dont know who my favorites are. i think its that Homsar guy XD, either him, Homestar, or MarzipanSaddenedDarkness 20:03, October 20, 2009 (UTC) yayz! i gots me a sig!The Sad Darkness Don't look to the dark. Smile at the sun ;) 20:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ya i saw a vid of Homsar on Youtube and his voice is hilarious XD! and thank u!The Sad Darkness Don't look to the dark. Smile at the sun ;) 21:44, October 20, 2009 (UTC) i'm drawing a picture of my character :D she's based off of Sunny (the hedgehog XD)The Sad Darkness Don't look to the dark. Smile at the sun ;) 22:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) XD you'll love this! the end is the funniest part http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKUc6I2m1qoThe Sad Darkness Don't look to the dark. Smile at the sun ;) 22:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) yup! XD i think hes officially my favorite characterThe Sad Darkness Don't look to the dark. Smile at the sun ;) 22:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) okay :DThe Sad Darkness Don't look to the dark. Smile at the sun ;) 22:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hi :D!The Sad Darkness P'sooooooooo 01:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm looking at a Sonic Sprite site.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 20:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) eep! sorry i left unexpectedly yesterday, my parents dragged me off.Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 13:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) hi! wanna continue our RP?The Sad Darkness P'sooooooooo 13:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) see ya later!Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 14:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Kewl.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 21:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) i left a message :DMidnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) yaaaaaayyy!!! thank uuuuu!!!Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 20:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 23:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 23:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Kit!? It's you! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been really busy. Don't you like Flashy? I have to admit, the Falcon Punch parody was gold. BTW if you can, go to YouTube and watch "Falcon Punch." --Hyper the Hedgecat 06:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) mornin!Midnight Wolf Hiya! Go away..... 15:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) i'll RP! :DMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) errrr, wheres it gonna be at? XDMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ok :DMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Message I never made an edit here. I don't even know what homestar runner is. 01:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, OK, cool! I'm making my character right now! Looking pretty good so far.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You're in lork! (LOL, Coach Z accent) He's finished right now!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Whoa! Cool characters! Hmm...Should I make his page now or...----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, I made the page! Wanna collaborate on something? I'll bet you're great to work with.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, tell me if this has been done. Homestar Runner the movie! Regular, Rejected, and Fan characters included!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) How about this? The King of Town holds a contest. Whoever Makes the best invention wins. Homsar makes a universal scrambling device. When he tests it, everyone gets sucked in, and they end up in the H*R FAN UNIVERSE!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 18:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK! Let's see what we can do!----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 18:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, about that scientific whatchamacallit...Wait, this IS FANfiction, right? LOL Yeah, I suppose the rejected characters should be in the fan universe.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 18:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Starteen, I had an idea for our fan fiction! Whne they finally get back to there own universe, Homestar and Marzipan get married, and all the fan characters come.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 20:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) But it's a FAN FICTION! LOL JK.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 21:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Maybe they can divorce, and get back together, and divorce, and get back together and...You get the idea. Anyway, if you need some help with that "Seeing Stars", I can volunteer to make you some nameless, personality free prototype characters, (When I say that, I mean YOU name them, YOU make up how they act) or some smoothly colored flash backgrounds.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 21:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :-D OK.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 21:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) oops! sorry, i still havent finished the picture yet, i'll finish it right after i'm finished cleaning my chinchilla's cages (i'm half done cleaning, it wont take long)Midnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i know! EEEP they're so cute X3!Midnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) why? did they fight? i once put ChinChin and Chinedee together and they fought and there was a bit of *ahem* blood. i was bus-tedMidnight Wolf Everybody makes mistakes! BE HAPPY! 22:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *phew!* well i'm going to go finish cleaning now, see ya later!Midnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) can i hear the fanfic, anyway? sry, i cant RP right now, i'm a little busy on the Sonic News NetworkMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 00:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) okeee XDMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 00:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I am Messenger. I am currently looking to gather older members of the Sonic Fanon Wiki. I understand you left quite a while back and may not even care to what happens, but you are the founder, I believe, and would have a major impact on users. I am asking you to come back, please.. --Messenger A Question from Another Wiki Hi Starteen, I'm BubsHeadStand, from the Homestar Runner Fanstuff Wiki 2, another HR fanstuff wiki. We discovered this wiki about a month and a half ago, and were thinking...would your wiki like to merge with ours? Two other users on our wiki, Tenerence Love and Gfdgsgxgzgdrc already asked MrMenCentral (he's also a member of our wiki) about it, but he hasn't responded yet. We think we could both benefit from the merge: *More users *More fanstuff *More popularity If you don't want to merge with us, that's perfectly fine. It's just a suggestion that Tenerence thought about and that we like. Hope to here from you soon! Talk atcha later, BubsHeadStand (and Gfdgsgxgzgdrc) Timestar & Timsar Hellllo!! Um, if you get the chance, PLEASE try to give Timsar a character page! Thanks! Oh, and include me in your work, if you want! Please, do reply! TS (Timestar Skipper (talk) 00:46, December 21, 2014 (UTC)Timestar Skipper)